The Shadow Of The Ishida Clan
by Soran Ibrahim
Summary: Mitsunari's shadow is hunting the Tokugawa clan if the form of Mitsunari's children. Can a boy's will change the world and destiny ? or will his destiny be as dark as his father's ? Constructive criticism is more than welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story, I've been thinking about this for a while now. It's set 8 after the battle of Sekigahara starting in the year 1608.

~~~ Pairings : ~~~

I'm not sure about the pairings I'm not so sure, if you guys got any suggestions then be my guest, no yuri or yaoi though. But you still can vote for characters like Oichi and Okuni and Ginchiyo.

" Talking "

_Toughts_

_**~~~ Disclaimer ~~~**_

Mitsunari: Soran doesn't own any of us original characters, we're real human beings, we belong to ourselves so don't you dare think of suing unless you want Tadakatsu to come and ripe your head off!!!!

Tadakatsu : and why exactly are you involving me in this ? –sweat drops-

Mitsunari : …….. –glaring at Tadakatsu-

Tadakatsu : -glaring back-

Ieyasu : -sigh- I guess Mitsunari got himself a new partner in his weird habits and games. Oh well there's nothing to see here people, you may proceed.

~~~ Rules : ~~~

**No Flames**

This story is set after the battle of Sekigahara in 8 years

**If you people don't like the story ….. then don't read or review !!!!! but do give it a chance**

Constructive criticism is more than welcomed

**This is an AU again if you don't like then don't read**

* * *

**First Chapter : The Flames Of An Ishida Child**

Ishida Nao(1) , that was his name. The young boy of the Ishida clan who was born in 1593(1). He was the youngest son of Ishida Mitsunari who's now an orphan after losing both of his parents. His father died 8 years ago after his defeat at the devastating and decisive battle of Sekigahara where he was caught when he escaped to a village after his defeat. He was captured by the people as they brutally killed him by burying him in the ground up to his shoulders and locals were invited to saw at his neck with a bamboo saw. After execution, his head, severed from his body, was placed on a stand for all the people in Kyoto to see. Soon after, his mother died a year after his father's death. He escaped with his brothers, stepmother and sisters to Koka province, also called Koga, where they spent the last 8 years living in peace. The reason why the fled to Koga was that his stepmother had distant relatives in the Koga clan, and they provided shelter to them.

Nao, spent the last 8 years studying and making friends among the Koga clan. In a way it was genuinely for the sake of friendship while in other hand it was for the sake of revenge. He had 3 half brother and 3 half sisters. His brothers' names are following from older to younger (2) Shigeie, Shigenari and Sakichi. His sisters' names are as follows from the eldest to youngest, Chika, Hanako and Tatsuko.

Nao never had any close relation with his eldest two brothers as they usually called him " the concubine's son " a nickname that would haunt him all the time. Even though his stepmother was kindhearted and often scolded her sons for calling him that. With time they started to become nicer to him and more understanding to him and his situation. He was close to his sister Hanako, who looked after him and took care of him most of the time, like a third mother figure; with his second mother is his stepmother Hikari(3).

Still even though Hikari did her best to make Nao feel welcomed and not an outsider or an outcast. The boy still had emptiness in his heart. He felt as if something's missing ….. something important …..

--- Nao's P.O.V. ---

" Ne, Ne, Nao-kun what are you doing here all alone ? " That was Naomi's voice …….. the girl that normally hangs around me ……… she got short raven hair that almost reaches her shoulders, violet eyes, pink full lips. And even for her age she had a nice set of breasts, slim body and waist. To make it simple her body had all the curves to make everyone die for her body; girls and boys alike.

Looking into her eyes, I smiled " Nothing Naomi-chan just reading the book oji-sama gave me about the strategy used by Uesugi Kenshin in fourth battle of Kawanakajima. "

" Eeeehh !!! the battle where Takeda Shingen lost both of his brother Nobushige and advisor Yamamoto Kansuke ?? "

" Aahh. Some say the Takeda won, while others say the Uesugi did. "

" W-well what do you …. Nao-kun think of it ? "

Smiling at her I replied " Neither. "

" Eeeeehhh !!?? "

" The Uesugi lost 3000 soldiers and the Takeda lost 4000. "

" But still Takeda lost two important generals !! "

" There are more than one way to look at things. From the way you are looking at it, then yes, the Uesugi won in this area. But when it comes to the numbers; then no one won. The numbers are too close to decide. "

Naomi pressed her index finger against her cheek replied " Demooo …… " Pouting, as she crosses her arms under her chest " I think the Uesugi won hmph " she turned her head to the side, closing her eyes as if in a bad mood.

Blinking for a second I start to chuckle then I just couldn't hold it and went on laughing, blushing a little she started giggling as well.

" Nao-kun, Naomi-chan lunch is ready, please come over to the house. " Chika said out loud, standing outside the house.

" Haaaiiii. " We both replied at the same time, looking at each other with a light blush as we rushed to the house.

--- Normal P.O.V. ---

The house wasn't bad. It was big and consisted of two stories, it was next to the Iga leader's mansion. This part of the province was surrounded by mountains and forests it was the perfect place for the ninja clan to reside in. It provides protection and it's also a good place for training the younger generations.

" Aaahh Nao-kun, there you are. How's the book ? " the old man Hisao asked with a broad smile on his face.

" It's great Oji-sama thanks for lending it to me " Replying politely Nao bowed as he took a seat next to Chika with Naomi sitting beside him. Soon Hikari and Hanako arrived with the rice bowls in their hands as they step them on the table and started distributing the food among the people present.

There were thirteen person in the house, among them, the old man and the Ishida family and a young man named Ichiro who's the son of the current Koga clan head, and Hiro; Ichiro's cousin, and Asami the brown haired beauty, and the kid Katsu.

The atmosphere was friendly, everyone talking, smiling, laughing and joking with each others, even though Nao was sharing them these cheerful moments, he found it hard to forget that he's all alone in this world. That he has only himself to depend on. As these thoughts raged in his mind he was brought back to reality by Hiro who poked him with the chopsticks on the forehead.

" Awwww !!! …. What was that for !!?? "

Hiro grinned " No dozing off during lunch kiddo "

" I'm not a kid !! I'm 15 you know !!! "

" My point !! "

Face faulting " Aaaarrghhh you're impossible Hiro !! "

Laughing, proud of his accomplishment " Oh I know HAHAHAHAHAHA …… "

Hisao chuckled " You kids never change ….. " he paused a little as if thinking " … I hope that this peace will last forever . " He said the last part softly as if talking to himself. _Hmph …. Peace you say ??!! this peace is nothing but a prison ….. we're living in fear, hiding from Tokugawa, we're sitting ducks …… Tokugawa will come for us sooner or later …… we're just prolonging the inevitable._ Putting the rice bowl on the table and the chopsticks on it Nao got up " Thank you for the meal Hikari-oba-sama. "

Looking worried " Do you not like the food Nao-kun ? "

" No, it's delicious. I'm full. " Faking a smile he went out of the room, closing the door behind him. " Yare yare, I guess my talk bothered him. " The old man said, closing his eyes looking down at his rice bowl.

" Eeeeh !!! why would you say that Hisao-oji-sama ??? " Katsu asked blinking as he tilts his head to the side making a cute confused expression which caused the girls in the room to giggle at how he looked which only caused him to get even more confused.

Nao went out of the village ……. Out to the only place he could feel safe at ……. deep in the forest where there was a river separating the left borders of the province from Kyoto, the capital. The river wasn't that far from the village so he didn't have to worry about getting back at dinner time. Laying on the grass alone lost in thought, the old man's words wouldn't leave his mind. _I hope this peace would last forever …. Forever ….. forever ……_

" Hmph what peace is this when you can only live hidden from the world in fear from those who killed your father and kin, who caused your family's demise ……. " pausing for a moment having a flash back of the last thing his mother said _Avenge me and your father_. That was the last sentence she said. _Mother I promised I would avenge your and father's death and I intend to keep my promise ….. I WILL make Tokugawa pay._ Letting out a deep breathe ,he closed his eyes _Soon mother …. Soon …… I will avenge both you and fathe_r Nao fell in deep slumber.

Waking about at the sound of screaming, fire ,and swords clashing, Nao got up groggily and turning around to look at the direction of the noise " Aaaghh what's wron …… " He couldn't finish his sentence as his eyes were in the village's direction and smoke visible raising up in the sky. " C-c-can't be …….. th-the village …… " he swallowed " the village ……….. is …… " Trembling in fear as he felt his body shake, not knowing what to do " ….. Is burning !! ….. "

~~~ Omake ~~~

Mitsunari : It's the new year, I wonder how many gifts I'm going to get hmmmmm –thinks- .

Keiji: Aaaahhh how about nothing ??

Mitsunari: -glares

Keiji: -chuckles nervously-

Kanetsugu: Now now, Keiji it wouldn't hurt to give Mitsunari a gift now would it ??

Mitsunari: -lightens up-

Kanetsugu: Come on Keiji ,he probably got one for you already, and you know me and Yukimura got presents for you too.

Keiji: REALLY !!! YOU REALLY MEAN THAT KANETSUGU !!?? HOW MANY HOW MANY !!!???

Mitsunari: Depends on how much you'll get me –grins mischievously-

Keiji: _I'll get him 10 presents that way I'll get 20 !!!!!! OH MY GOD THIS'LL BE THE BEST NEW YEAR EVER 1!!!_ –squeels and runs to buy the presents-

Kanetsugu: Where is he going ?? –looks at Mitsunari- that was weird seeing Keiji like that, and it was quite a surprise to see you participate in a social occasion with us –smiles- you're opening up Mitsunari that's a good thing.

Mitsunari: _Opening up my ass !!! I just want some presents you idiot_. Ya sure I guess so hehe …. –laughs nervously-

~~~ 10 hours later ~~~

Kanetsugu: I was totally wrong about you Mitsunari, you're just as stoic and weird as ever. –Keiji's on the ground, kicking and crying, shouting about how he spent his money for Mitsunari and not receiving any gift in return-

Mitsunari: -back to all business mode- hmm ? you said something ? –got 40 gifts from Keiji and didn't bother to say thanks-

Kanetsugu: -sighs- nothing your highness.

* * *

Ishida Mitsunari had 4 sons, 3 with his wife and 1 from a mistress/concubine the son of the concubine is not named in any records I looked in so I choose the name for him

Ishida Mitsunari had 3 daughters with his wife, only the youngest 1's name is known, Tatsuko.

I didn't find any records concerning Ishida Mitsunari's wife, or her name or anything related to her so again, I made up her name.

Nao = honest.

Chika = scattered flowers.

Hanako = flower child.

Hikari = light.

Naomi = above all; beauty. It means that the girl is above all in beauty.

Hisao = long-lived man

Ichiro = first son

Hiro = abundant, generous, tolerant or prosperous

Asami = morning beauty

Katsu = victory

* * *

Ya I know that was a weird Omake lol. I just couldn't resist putting it. The thought of Keiji acting like a child was killing me, so I just put it in this situation and ya hehe –laughs sheepishly-

And what do you people think of this story ? should I continue ?

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone!

I'm back! ... well not really... got finals coming so yeh. But! I managed to fix something up! yay me!

Mitsunari: ... -writes something down-

Soran: -eyes him suspiciously- what's that?

Mitsunari: ... -scribbling still-

Sakon: -peeks over his shoulder and mumbles nonchalantly- hmmm... your death warrant.

Me: ... how come?

Mitsunari: You're a nuisance.

Me: ...

Sakon: There there -pat pat-

Me: I'm making your kids suffer, I'm telling you...

Sakon: well seems the board is having a little fallout here people, move along, neither of them own any of this.

* * *

He ran and ran; as fast as his feet could take him, heading towards the village. He hurdled over a number of fallen trees on his way, too preoccupied to find a way around.

Uneasiness filled him. Fear plagued him. Anger surged through him.

Is his Aunt Hikari fine? Did Katsu make it out of the village in time? What about his grandfather? His sister? What of Sakichi? Naomi? Were they safe?

With his worry and unease, Nao suddenly tripped, his face hitting the ground with a loud 'thud'. A frustrated groan escaped through gritted teeth as another sudden hopeful, albeit a little dubious, thought emerged in his mind. 'Naomi,' he thought. 'Is she fine?'

With his palms, he pushed himself up from the dirt to a kneeling position. He felt his heart beating loudly, as if it is eager to burst out of his ribs. He was so worried that he had momentarily forgotten himself and his surroundings to wallow in his dark thoughts briefly before shaking his head wildly, dismissing them, focusing his mind on the task at hand.

'This is not the time!' he chastised himself. He needed to head back to the village.

He was close. Close enough to be noticed so he needed to be a lot quieter and a bit more careful. If he got caught, he's done for. He crouched, swallowed and glanced around, inspecting his whereabouts. Albeit quite late in his observation, he noticed that it was dark already.

Nao inspected himself. His clothing was dark, as if 'fate' was preparing for this night and its meager details carefully. And it seems that it was now enjoying its triumph, savoring the fearful moments he was living on as they passed slowly. He had nothing with him but a small wakizashi that he had strapped to his left leg.

He rose up to his feet and rushed off the road. He hid himself among the trees and resumed his advance carefully. The seconds that ticked felt longer than possible, but he could finally see one of the houses vaguely through the trees. With this, his heart raced. His breathing quickened and went shallow, and his lips quivered briefly as he strained to keep his eyes wide open for any danger lurking around.

He could hear nothing but the sound of wild flames lashing about. The stench of burned wood mixed with blood dominated the naturally cherry blossom drenched evening air.

Nao took a step forward and instinctively reached down with his left hand to the blade strapped onto his leg. The black handle felt cold against his fingers shadowing it, tracing over it carefully, as if a man careful not to hurt his delicate lover's cheek. With his right hand tucking a tree branch to the side, he took another step forward, entering the village grounds.

Moments passed by and nothing came. Nao's heart skipped a beat and his eyes went wide. His mouth dried up and his throat felt hollow. Finally, his body stiffened to an extent that he could pass as a tree.

Nao could not believe what he was seeing.

The village was no more but a ruin. The people were slaughtered. Their bodies were mangled in an inhumanely cruel way and they had terrified expressions plastered on the faces, lying all over the place.

'Oh no! Hisao-jiji!' he screamed in his mind. His eyes watered, and soon enough, he could not trust his own voice anymore. He strained to keep himself standing as he saw the aged man's body lying on the ground, motionless and missing an arm, with his clothing stained red because of two deep injuries to the gut.

He pressed forward, uncertain, and passed the old man's corpse. The young boy went about exploring the village's new scenery and came across of the bodies of his siblings, Sakichi, Chika and Tatsuko.

Nao had no idea whether to cry his heart out or reach for his sword and run after the attackers. He bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, taming the wild thoughts. He had no idea who was responsible for this, even though he could only guess, but burying his family comes first.

As he started working, his mind wandered about hoping that maybe at least a handful of his kin had managed to safely escape from the massacre. It seems to him, everyone was either killed or managed to escape. After all, this was a ninja village, its men and women were shrewd. And from how the villagers' bodies look like, they had obviously resisted.

In other words, it was a siege, and the enemy closed in from all directions. And unless someone had managed to slip by the enemy ranks, they are dead. He thought about it grimly as he finished burying his grandfather.

Nao raised his gaze to the sky. He could see the golden lines peeking from the horizon. Time flew by. He had just started with his task and it was already dawn. He let out a heavy sigh, eyes shadowed with grief.

"Nao-kun!" a feminine voice cried out for him.

Nao turned around only to be tackled. He grunted and looked over his assailant. His eyes widened and joy flooded him to the core. It was Naomi!

"You're alive!" she practically squealed in disbelief.

"Naomi," not trusting his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her slender frame "You're alive!"

"Just barely," she choked on her tears "Ichiro… Ichiro sacrificed himself acting as decoy for me to escape."

Nao's eyes widened briefly, and a hiss escaped his gritted teeth. He clinched his fist firmly, nails carving into skin. The young boy leaned back in defeat; his gaze shifting to the skies. His grip tightened around the girl, as if holding onto his very lifeline, eyes swelling with tears.

"He did?" he choked, his words barely recognizable and the girl responded with a soft nod, her grip tightening onto the fabric of his robes.

"What of the others?"

"I-I don't know. I got separated from Shigeie and Hanako, and Ichiro was the last one I saw."

The boy bit his bottom lip desperate to suppress a growl, and gave her no response. Nao fell quiet and allowed the girl some time to gather herself. Soon enough she pushed out of his arms, cheeks flushed from crying. Her cries faded, but the tears were there, threatening to fall any moment.

She reached over to wipe the tears with her fingers and tried to collect herself mentally. The girl reached with her hand to tuck her hair behind her ears and looked to the side. Sadness, which briefly left the girl's eyes, resurfaced as it caught glimpse of the graves.

Nao could not blame the girl, but he was having mixed feelings. His initial plan was to bury the dead then go after the killers, but now Naomi is here and he could not just leave her and go. And this proved that there were some survivors and they needed to find them.

Annoyance dominated the boy's features as he wandered around with his thoughts. The girl saw discomfort evident on her companion's face. She hesitated, but ultimately decided to press on and speak her mind.

"What's wrong Nao-kun?"

The boy shook his head and muttered out "Nothing," he turned to look around. The main square had a dark aura. Grass grew everywhere and there is a pond to the far north. And to the south, there resided what used to be a small Noh theater. His mind replayed images of various events that occurred here, and he found himself falling back into depression.

His life has taken a turn, a huge one. And now he ought to adjust if he wanted to survive. He felt something grab onto his hand and his gaze was drawn there finding a small hand holding onto his.

"Nao-kun, what's wrong?" the girl asked, face basked with worry.

Nao was at loss. He desperately needed to empty his sorrow-filled heart, but refrained from doing so upon seeing how uneasy the girl was. He shook his head.

"Nothing, just thinking." he smiled weakly facing her in hopes of easing her worries.

The smile had little effect, as the girl's features remained still, her looks giving away her mind "Of what?" he sighed mentally before answering her unspoken question.

"Life," he paused. "Where should we go?"

The girl sank down, obviously having not thought that far. After a moment's thought, she looked up to him.

"Why not remain here?" she bit her lip upon seeing him frown, signaling disapproval. "Do we have to go?" she added in a subdued tone.

The boy nodded "If the attackers hear that there are some people living here after this, there's a good chance they will return to finish the job," He paused giving her time to process the situation "We should leave. This place is no longer safe."

"What if the others return?" she asked, eyes hopeful.

"We won't return," he declared.

"But-"

"No buts Naomi. If they return then they're as good as dead when the enemy hears of it. We need to leave and find another way to contact them."

"We're in danger as long as we remain here." he added.

"But go where? This is the only place we know!" she barked uncharacteristically. It took her a moment for her mind to register the sudden raise of tone, "I'm," she looked down at her lap "…sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice…"

Nao remained silent for a moment. 'She must be afraid,' he thought 'After all, no one is allowed to leave the vicinity unless it's for missions, which are normally given to those of 18 years of age and older.'

"We'll head west," he ignored her outburst "To Nagato Province."

* * *

Well I'd like to conclude with a huge thanks to my partner: ladyeiramae.

I will be redoing the first chapter once I'm done with my finals and settle down a bit, getting a new laptop since the current one's a scrapheap, so bear with me.

I'm hoping to touch some historical facts and events while giving a legitimate reason to how things change, that requires some researching the Bios and historical records and stories, a lot of ground to cover, so do keep that in mind when reading this and find some things inaccurate.

Thank you for reading.

'Till next time.

Soran Ibrahim.


End file.
